Come back to me
by Kitserix
Summary: The death of an imprint is never without pain. Jacob Black knows that first hand. After rejecting his imprint time and time again mother nature finally stepped in and punished him. At the very end, Jacob sees what he has done and pleads to have her back.
1. Chapter 1

Oh my goooooooood~ hey everyone! im alive!

sorry for not being on very much (AT ALL)

Ive been busy with life and such,

nothing new has happened really

so heres a small scene i had thought of a bit ago

it may turn into a full story but it depends if you all like it!

review and let me know! if i get 50 then ill turn it into a full story!

Title: Come back to me...

Status: one-shot (FOR NOW)

Pairing: Jacob/oc

Summary: The death of an imprint is never without pain. Jacob Black knows that first hand. After rejecting his imprint time and time again mother nature finally stepped in and punished him. At the very end, Jacob sees what he has done and pleads to have his imprint back, But will she come back? Jacob/oc During BD after Nessies birth and OC death

Song: Relaxation by Enya (DONT OWN SONG : .com/watch?v=5QkyAYHG6ec)

I own my OC! She mine! no taking her (Even if shes alittle marysue xD)

Emma Stone is the model for my OC :D

(.com/assets_)

Skin and bones. Thats what Bella was reduced to after baring Nessie, she died wanting to let her child live. The child i had in my arms, the sweet child that clung to me for love. Most say i should hate Bella, but i cant bring myself to. None of this, none of it was her fault. I loved Jacob, I may be his imprint but he loved Bella and i wont deny him of what he loves, even if he hates me for being his imprint I still love him. I am weak, my strength is failing, Carlisle says i dont have much time. Nature is taking action. I am a rejected imprint, unwanted by my soulmate. As i look around the room i see Alice, dear Alice, Her sad golden eyes shift between me and Bella's body. Once her eyes lock with my icy blue ones all i can do is give her a soft weak smile. She cant see my furture anymore, I may be a Shift but she saw me coming. No im not a Quileute Wolf Shifter, Im a Pale-Face as they say, Im a Panther Shifter, the gene in family line ran strong in me.

I feel my heart starting to slow, i look down at Nessie to see her staring back at me. Her little hands reaching out for my face to speak to me.

"Oh Nessie...My time is nearly done." I say to her as bring her up to my face and nuzzle her cheek as she softly places her hands on my cheek. Her soft small voice in my head asked me if i was all right and what did i mean. I smiled at her sadly, tear threatening to fall as her little face contorted into a pout. My thoughts turned to Jacob again, when i am gone would he miss me? Probably not. I was okay with that, i felt a light tap on my shoulder to see Edward looking down at me with pained eyes.

"I will take her, go rest. We need you at full strength..." He said in a soft voice as i handed Nessie over. She fussed not wanting to leave my arms knowing something was wrong. I looked at her as she reached out for me, i smiled leaning down brushing a piece of long auburn hair out of my face to kiss her forehead.

"everything is alright, love." i said to her in a motherly tone, as she calmed slightly, enough to settle in edward's arms.

"You know im fading Edward, I dont have much life left...Im weak. I wont be of much help if Sam and his pack come for Nessie..." I said stroking the soft baby hair on Nessie's head. Edward made a pained face and his nose flared.

"Its because of the Imprint isnt it? Your dying because of his stubborness. He doesnt deserve you." Edward bared his teeth as Alice chimmed in, gliding toward me to stand at my side.

"We've done all we can to stop it, edward. but we cant stop nature." Alice said holding my hand in hers, her eyes showed her pain. First losing Bella and now with me dying. Me and Alice are close, i love her as a sister. She was there for me when i was at one of my worsts and here she is still, trying to help me when i cant be saved.

"Maybe Mother nature is punishing the mutt for rejecting her." Rose said crossing her arms and scoffed.

"There must be something we can do?" Edward said looking to Carlisle, who looked saddned and shook his head. Edward stayed quiet a small growl leaving his lips, but i couldnt help but smile at him. He wanted to save me, they all did. I soon felt a rush coming up my throat making me cough hard, covering my mouth with my hand i stood there with Alice supporting me, with Carlisle at my side in a second checking on me. As the cough stopped i putted my hand back to see blood, Carlisle made a face of concern.

"It's faster than we thought..."

If Alice could cry she would the look on her face was so painful that tears rolled down my cheeks as she looked at me. Carlisle led me down the hallway, leaving Alice and the others in the sun room where Bella lay. But only a few steps down, i felt a spring of fire shoot through my body, starting in my belly and flaring out. I screamed as i fell onto Carlise. I couldnt stop screaming, thrashing my body around in hopes of making the pain stop somehow. My heart thumped and pulsed painfully in my chest as my hands flow to it as i cried aloud in pain. I hear voices like im under water i hear Carlisle's calm voice telling me to hang on as he trys to help me. I hear Alice's shirll crys of sorrow as she holds my hand in her small cold hands. I saw shadows around me, the sound of Nessie's crys hit me hard. Tears fell from my eyes as the only thing that crossed my mind wasnt the Cullens, the Pack, or my death...but Jacob. The one who rejected me, the one my heart loves and beats for. I remembered the days we spent together as friends, when he cared about me and didnt hate me. My sight cleared enough for me to see the faces of my friends, my head was in Alices' lap as she brushed my hair with her fingers. Carlisle's hands gently laid my limp hand on my stomach, his head down eyes pained beyond compare.

"Theres nothing we can do now...but...to say goodbye." He said pausing alittle to process the pain. Edward was at my side, lifting my hand that Carlisle just put down to his lips, then putting it to his forehead in sorrow. I felt my blood running from the corners of my mouth and down from my nose. My vision again started to darken and fade to black. I was dying. I thought of Jacob again, pictures of his smile and laugh flashed in my head as a smile formed on my lips. My eyes grew heavy, it was then i heard Alice's sweet voice humming me to sleep. I took one last look at everyone. Esme was being held by Carlisle as his head was pressed to hers, his eyes shut tightly. Emmett and Rose held eachother, both with sorrow in their eyes. Edward and Nessie both had a hold of my hand, both looking at me with sad broken eyes. And finally i looked up at Alice, If Vampires could cry she would be her lip trembled as she hummed staring straight ahead with Jasper holding her shoulders. I smiled softly leaning my head into her hand. I laid there listening to her voice as my eyes fell closed and my world turned black and Alice's voice faded into nothing but silence.

Most of you are wondering what my name is?

Who i am?

why im here?

well that doesnt really matter now does it?

for i am dead...

~~~~~~~~Narrative POV~~~~~~~~

As the girl in her lap went limp and silent Alice knew her best friend was dead. A soft sorrowful noise fell from her lips as she fell onto her fallen friend and sobbed. Jasper rubbing her back in comfort as he felt the pain his mate felt. Edward stared at the limp pale hand of the girl infront him, his face contorted into pain as he held his baby girl to him, who had started screaming when their friend's heart stopped.

Hearing all the noise from outside entered two new bodies. Seth and Leah Clearwater. Leah covered her mouth to stifle a sob as her eyes prickled with tears. Hot tears fell from Seth face as he dashed forward to his dead friend.

"No...no no no no!" cried Seth as he buried his face in her belly sobbing loudly rivaling Alice's vocals. Leah walked forward falling to her knees as the tears ran down her face freely.

"She said she had more time. Why now?" Leah cried her head falling forward. They then heard heavy foot steps come toward them, then heared Jacob's voice.

"Guys whats wrong? why do i smell bl..." Jacob's words caught in his throat at the sight before him. He stared wide-eyed at the Cullens, then looked to Seth who sobbed loudly still and Leah, whos sad expression turned to rage as she stared him down. His gaze finally landed on the girl everyone was crowded around.

"Liann..." He breathed, staring at the girl, his body moved on its own toward her in a sprint knocking Seth away and pulling Liann to him. Uncountable emotions swam in his head. His hand flow to her face, hoping to feel warm but was met with cold as ice skin. Jacob's heart clenched painfully in his cheat at the feeling. He stared at her face, eyes shut never to see her bright blue eyes again. Her mouth slightly open never to smile again. Her scent started to fade, her wonderful jasmine smell was leaving.

It was then Jacob felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, she was dead...Liann...was dead. A sob flow from his lips, the imprint bond search for Liann, his inner wolf howled in pain at the lose. As he stared at Liann's face a small cold hand shot out grabbing his wrist in a tight grip. He looked up to see Alice glaring at him, her eyes full of hate.

"Let her go. Dog." She growled at him, "You did this to her, stay away." Jacob's heart clenched again as his eyes widened more at her words.

"W-what..." He stuttered, Nessie made a sound to get Jacobs attendtion as she touched his arm with her little hand. Scenes and images flashed in Jacobs mind as he watch a memory play. Liann's memory.

~~~~~~~Memory During Eclipse~~~~

_**"You were watching this whole time?" Jacob growled as Liann stepped back alittle her feet cold in the snow. She stared at Jacob with pained eyes. "What dont you get? I love Bella. It will always be Bella! I dont care if you the imprint nature picked for me, but i will never love you. I REJECT the Imprint!" Jacob yelled in Liann's face as tears fell from her eyes, her lip quivering. **_

_**"But...but Jake...I-"**_

_**"NO. I never wanted to Imprint on you, If you were never here it would have been Bella. Dont you understand? I dont want you!" He growled glaring at her as Bella stood shocked at the scene before her. Liann's head fell forward and hot tears warmed her red cheeks.**_

_**"I understand...im sorry.." And with that Liann was gone as she ran off into the snow, phasing into a black blur leaving only paw prints behind in the soft snow.**_

_**The scene continued as Liann ran hard and fast, as fast as her cat legs would take her. When she finally stopped, she fell sore and limp onto the ground phasing into a human as she sobbed into her arm.**_

~~~~~~~~end of memory~~~~~

(A/N: This song fits this part of the story...com/watch?v=JOo2QxJJKvs again it Enya 3 dont own it)

Jacob gasped for air as Nessie released him from the memory, tears flowing down his face as a pained sob was heard as a howl. He held Liann's body tightly to his as he sobbed into neck rocking back and forth. He shower kisses on her face, hoping...wishing for her to open her eyes one last time for him, just for him. His fell apart every second that past. Jacob's body shook as his sobs continued as she stared at Liann's face again.

"Why...?Why did you have to take her?..." He said softly at frist then throw his head back and cried "She didnt deserve this! Why?" He held her tight to his chest sobbing openly. "Liann...im sorry...after everything...you didnt hate me. I dont deserve you,..."

"You never did." came Leah's voice laced with venom, Jacob looked at her breathing heavily his eyes red from crying. Leah glare at him through her own tears.

"Even after you rejected her, she still loved you and scold anymore who spoke bad of you. She came back to protect what you loved the most from the Pack, Bella. She knew you didnt love her, and still she wished for your happiness above her own. It was the pain and heart break of your rejection that killed her. You rejected the imprint that nature took her from you. You never deserved her in the first place, Jacob." Leah said sobbing, holding Seth to her as he sobbed into his sister's shoulder.

Jacob looked down at Liann, bitting his lip to stop a sob that threated to leave his lips. It was his fault, The way he treated her and she still was there to help him. She came back to help protect Bella, to make him happy. But now Bella was dead and so was Liann. How could he hate her...how could he hate how unselfish she was. In the memory he had felt her heart break, he felt her pain. But now she can no longer feel the wind in her hair, the salt water of first beach on her toes, nor hear the joyful howls of the pack, she can no longer cry, scream, laugh, love...love. No she can no longer love, and its all because of him. He shunned her, rejected her and still she loved him. His hand caressed her cold cheek as he placed a kiss on her lip, just once he wanted to feel her lips against his. He wished that they were warm and soft like he thought they would be. But they were cold, hard and unmoving. He pressed his forehead onto hers and cried silently, whisphering her in hopes that she would hear him.

"Liann...come back...please"

He kissed her forehead,

" please...im sorry...please Liann..."

Well? what did you think? tell what you thought in the reviews if you want this to be a full story!

remember! 50 reviews make this a full story~

Gosh most of this made me cry when i was writing it,

the songs didnt help either lol


	2. AN: First story!

_Hey guys!_

_Thanks so much for reviewing and telling me you love this story!_

_So i decided.._

_FORGET THE 50 REVIEWS!_

_Im going to write the story! :D_

_I will try and have the first chapter done today!_

_Just look for a Story called Of Dogs and Cats_

_It takes place in New moon, During the time Edward has left bella._

_Liann comes on the scene during the time of Jacobs change._

_Liann who had just moved to Forks, is a loner but very social person._

_Alice saw her coming, with her not being a werewolf, she isnt cloud from her visions._

_But all Alice sees is her and a flash of a black panther._

_The vampires and weres, have an idea that something is different about her, because she smells_

_of cat all the time. But they think nothing of it,Until an event happens and it forces her to phase to protect Billy._

_After which, Sam and the pack ask for a alliance but Liann stays neutral in the wolf/ vamp fued. During the time, she has found friends_

_in the pack and Jacob. But soon Jacob turns cruel and quiet and Liann wants to know why._

_Okay guys that is small outline of book 1 of my little series :D_

_So tell me what you think!_


	3. Authors note! PLEASE READ

Hey guys so i did make a story that has to do with this one-shot!

Look for 'Falling away with you' its the story about what happens after

Liann's death and how jacob has to deal with it! there will be other storys that are

about Liann and jacob before he was a Shifter.

So look for theses stories very soon!

Everybody Talks - My version of New Moon with Liann

Theme song: Everybody talks by Neon Trees

Only Time - Eclipse with Liann

Theme song: Only Time by Enya

So look for those in the future, and please read 'Falling away with you'!


End file.
